She's Perfect
by bloodytear89
Summary: Rogue is kicked out of her only ride. Laughlin City wasn't as friendly looking as it sounded, neither were the people.


**This story contains attempted rape. If this disturbs you in anyway, I suggest you read no further.**

**I own no one but: Ernie, Danny, and Rob (who I could definitely live without). Everything else belongs to Fox and Marvel.**

**Thanks go to Nic for the beta. Check out her fan fic (Sketty24).**

Rogue walked into the busy, smoke filled, bar. She was drawn to the large cage that took up the center of the room. Making sure her hood was pulled up and fully protecting her face, she moved closer. She jumped slightly as one of the men was thrown back by a hard punch to the side of his face. Wincing, she listened as the bell sounded, signaling the end of the match.

* * *

She made her way towards a seat right in front of the bar. Immediately her body relaxed her back feeling much better in the sitting position. "What can I getcha?" the bartender asked.

"Uh, just water, please," Rogue responded moving her shoulders in a circular motion. Looking around she noticed she was the only at the bar and thought it safe enough to take down her hood. The room was a lot warmer then the truck she had been in just a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Hey, Rob, look over there," a man, most likely in his mid-40's, said to his friend

Rob sighed at his simple-minded friend. "Where?"

"At the bar." Rob turned to look in the direction his friend was currently pointing out. He watched as the young girl leaned down to grab something from the duffle back at her feet. He could see her face fully and instantly a smirk came to his face.

"She's perfect, Danny, do you have the -" Danny pulled out a small packet with two white pills incased in the plastic. "You know what to do." Danny nodded and stood up bringing his Molson with him.

* * *

Rogue sipped at the water enjoying the soothing feeling it had against her dry throat. "Hey Ernie, let me get another beer," said Danny as he appeared next to Rogue, now shaking his almost empty bottle of beer towards Ernie.

"Comin' up," Ernie finished cleaning the glass and placed it down on the counter.

While Rogue continued to wipe the condensation off the cold glass, Danny glanced down at her. "Hey." Rogue looked up at the smirking man. "Haven't seen you around here before," he said in a friendly tone that Rogue found comforting.

"Yeah, I'm here on vacation." Rogue smiled knowing full well that she had no other place in the world to go after her parents had found out she was a mutant.

"Not the best time of year to come up and visit." Danny said earning another smile from Rogue.

"That'll be $4.50." Ernie said placing the cold beer down on the counter.

"Oh, right." Danny reached in his pocket grabbing the four dollars he needed but purposely let the change slip out of his fingers and onto the cold floor, "Oh shit." he leant down.

"Let me get that for you," Rogue said, leaning down to pick up the change that had fallen.

Danny stood back up and put a finger to his lips telling Ernie to keep quiet. Once he had taken one the pills out, Ernie turned around pretending he hadn't seen anything. He placed the white substance into Rogue's water and watched as it dissolved. "Here you go." Rogue placed the two quarters into his palm.

"Thanks, you're a sweetheart." he put the money down on the counter before grabbing his beer and heading back to his table.

* * *

"How long you think she'll last?" Rob asked when Danny got back.

They both watched as Rogue continued to drink her water, "Not long, she's pretty small. Won't take long for those ruffies to get into her system." Danny hid his smirk as he finished off his beer.

* * *

By the time Rogue had finished her water she was beginning to feel drowsy. Remembering the motel she had seen back about a mile she decided to head back that way. As she went to place the money on the counter her vision became doubled. The money fell to the floor but she ignored it as she stood up heading for the bathroom. Just as the bathroom door came into view someone had grabbed her around the waist. Feeling completely off balance she made no effort to fight back. "It's you." She said taken aback as she looked at Danny's face.

He smirked at her but didn't say anything. She looked blearily at the man that was walking next to Danny. Something deep down told her that that she needed to run, run before something bad happened. Her legs would not cooperate with her; they hung limply over Danny's right arm.

"I'm surprised she's still awake," Rob said as they walked towards the parking lot

"I only gave her enough so she was delirious, not knocked out. I want her awake for this." All the sweetness in Danny's voice was no longer evident.

* * *

Rogue felt herself being placed into the back of a car. She stared up at the ceiling hoping the drug would knock her out. Hands began running up and down her legs and she physically flinched. "You better not give us any trouble, girl." Rob said putting more pressure on his movements.

"Please." Rogue said obviously very weak

"Please? Are you begging for it?" Danny asked through a chuckle.

"Stop," she murmured as tears slid down and onto the leather seat below her.

Danny started to unbutton the green cloak she was wearing and she tried her best to roll over away from him. "Don't even think about it." He grabbed her roughly by the back of her cloak making it hard to breathe for a few seconds.

The hands that were seconds ago on her legs were slowly moving up until one of them roughly grabbed her left breast, covered only by the cotton of her shirt. It prompted a faint whimper. "I think she's going to like this." Rob said smirking up at Danny who was leaning over the passenger seat.

"Let me have a little fun." Danny said, licking his lips.

"You took the last one first, it's my turn." Rob said bringing his other hand up to pull on her brown locks.

"Oh man, just thinking about the way I made Jessica scream," he paused seeming to run through what had happened only a few weeks prior. "Hurry up."

* * *

Logan pulled into the all too familiar, broken down, bar. He was sick of this place, but it paid good money. A lot of people would come down this seedy part of Canada just to watch the infamous "Wolverine". The bar was full tonight it was obvious by the amount of cars in the parking lot. Turning off the ignition he stepped out into the cold night air. He held a cigar between his teeth while he fished for his lighter. Finally finding it he flicked it on and attempted to light his cigar. The wind had picked up by now making it difficult to keep the flame lit. Suddenly he stopped trying as something filled his senses. Blood mixed with fear wafted past his nose. It wasn't coming from the cage fight progressing inside. He turned his head skyward inhaling deeply. Turning his head sharply to his left he walked towards the one car that looked very suspicious. All the windows were tinted making it difficult to look inside. Standing still for a moment he noticed the dark green SUV moving.

* * *

Inside the SUV Rogue tried her best to struggle as Rob pulled the zipper down on her jeans. "Don't," she took a moment, out of breath by the one word. "Don't touch me." He barked out a laugh and continued to pull down her pants. His hand brushed over her stomach and she felt the pain surge through her body. It was almost as if his hand was glued to her skin, he wasn't letting go and his mouth was open in shock and pain.

"Rob, what's the matter?" Danny asked sounding panicked now.

Rogue clenched her eyes shut trying to drown out Rob's thoughts as he invaded her mind.

Logan let his claws out before wrenching opening the door. He stepped back as a man fell out of the car and convulsed on the iced ground. "Whoa! Hey man, put the knives down. We weren't doing nothing." the man in the car said, putting his hands up in defense.

Logan looked at the girl who was laying in the back seat seeming to fight to stay conscious. "Get the fuck out." Logan growled holding his claws up towards the now shaking man.

"Come on, Rob." The man helped his friend to his feet and they ran away, back towards the bar.

Logan looked in disgust at the girl groaning in the back seat. Her pants were hanging loosely on her knees, hair hung over her face and tears were streaming down her face. He noticed that she was blinking slowly now, loosing the battle to stay awake. "Come on, get up." he said attempting to rouse her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened, the smell of her fear drowned his senses now. Following her eyes he looked down at the claws still exposed before pulling them back in to rest in his hand.

She struggled to get herself up to at least a sitting position but felt dizzy doing so and laid back down closing her eyes against the oncoming headache.

Logan ran his hands through his hair and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed what had gone. When he didn't see anyone he leaned closer to the girl. He began pulling up her pants but stopped when she flinched and tried her best to get further away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said in his softest voice. It wasn't every day that he came across a girl like this.

Rogue looked up at the man who stood in front of her. Even for his tough exterior there was something about him that she just trusted. She blinked back the blurred vision keeping her from doing anything but lay there.

Logan noticed that she was less tense now and finished getting her clothes back on her. "Come on," he said trying his best to pick her up without hurting her. Being in a tight place made this difficult to do so; it took him awhile to get her out of the car.

* * *

Rogue looked through heavily lidded eyes at the man now holding her to him. His body was radiating warmth. Moving around slightly she was able to keep her face against his chest and away from the wind making snow blow into her face.

Logan looked down when she had moved. Her eyes were drifting closed now and he tightened his grip around her fragile body. Holding her with one hand he opened the door to his truck and placed her in the passenger seat. Once he had gotten the seat belt around her he walked in front of the truck to his side. Before getting in he eyed the bar that he frequented. He spat onto the ground before getting in and driving off down the dark Canadian rode, now with a stranger who would turn into something more.

The End


End file.
